Insanely Crazy
by 001001000110
Summary: Cloud understood that the scientists were never been the sanest person to begin with, but he just never expected they could even go this insanely crazy. Shonen-ai, CloudReno established relationship. Full warning & summary inside.


**Genre : Romance/Humor **

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Unless I win against Square Enix on the ownership court, it's not gonna be mine. Yeah. Laugh while you can. **

**Warning : OOC, heavy swearings, shonen-ai and mPreg. I've warned you. If you bring your complain after reading this, I'll make Sephiroth chase after your sorry ass. CloudReno established relationship. **

**Summary : As a matter of fact, there're lots of weird stuffs happened in Shinra. Cloud understood that the scientists were never been the sanest person to begin with, but he just never expected they could even go this insanely crazy... **

~

~

"I can't believe it," Cloud mumbled while pacing around the kitchen table. He'd stop once in a while and looked at the piece of paper-which was laying innocently on top of the polished wooden furniture-for a brief moment, before continued on walking back and forth. His hands were slightly flailing, as if trying to make the news gone, disappeared within the air. "It just can't happen."

Sitting on one of the chairs, the slightly disturbed Reno tried his hardest to ignore his boyfriend's incredulous behavior. He massaged his temple, feeling the migrain was about to come. "Cloud, please stop that and just sit down." He sighed before adding in a low tone, "you're giving me a headache, yo."

Cloud stopped in his track and looked at the redhead just for a mere second before starting again. Reno felt his eyebrow ticked.

"Cloud, sit down."

Ignore...

"Cloud..."

There was a warning tone in his voice, but Cloud was too absorbed in his act of denial that he didn't even bother for listening.

Reno finally bursted out.

"GET YOUR ASS TO SIT DOWN OR I SWEAR TO BLOW THIS HOUSE YOU CAN'T SEE THE FUCKING TINY CRAPS OF IT!"

The swordsman sat down immediately and slightly flinched when he felt killing intent coming from the direction of the Turk.

"Sorry," was the only thing Cloud had managed to say, seeing Reno was about to explode.

"Just fucking calm down," Reno spat angrily. He didn't like the situation either, but Cloud just putting him on egde-acting like a kid and such. Where was his usual calm, level-headed and mature side when was needed? "I know the idea is freaking ridiculous, it's practically against human's nature. But as much as we don't like it, it's a fact-a damned fact in this case-but still, it's true."

"But it doesn't even make sense! I mean... it's beyond me..."

"Shits happen in Shinra never make sense anyway."

"What does Shinra have anything to do with this?" Cloud narrowed his eyes suspiciously. If Rufus who was behind all of this, thinking about joke, he'd make sure that the blonde would be a good use of practice target.

"Mako and Jenova cells, what else do you think that could occur such unnatural effect to human body? You name it."

Cloud felt a bit stunned as the words sunk down. He stared at his boyfriend with a meaningful look. "Are you sure it's me who did this?" he asked carefully, but instantly regreting it.

If looks could kill, Cloud must be dead now by how Reno had sent him a full-blown death glare. Sure he was a bit on a cute side for Cloud's liking, but as a Turk, the redhead could pull a such menacing look. The ex-soldier felt shiver started running down his spine as Reno narrowed his sea-like eyes, almost formed a thin line that Cloud had never seen.

"What was that?" his voice was barely above whisper, which was only caused by an unimaginable wrath coming from his usualy obnoxious loud-mouthed behavior. "What did you just say?"

Cloud wished he had died during the last battle against Sephiroth. At least it would be quick-one sway of big sword and it would end even without Cloud noticing it-unlike his coming death penalty that most likely would end up in a very painful way. Reno was a creative and imaginative person after all.

"Reno, I am sorry," Cloud said as he realized that it was too late to take back his words. He was an excellent fighter-for being the only one who was able to take down Sephiroth, and it said something already-but Reno could kick very hard too. And if it got into a certain area, it'd be hurt like hell. "It's just an outburst, I didn't mean it," he added quickly, seeing Reno was about to pull his EMR anytime.

He was not scared, mind you. He just wanted to live his wonderful life a tad bit longer. Thank you very much.

Unfortunately, Reno didn't seem to hear any of it as he continued to say in a low, dangerous tone. "Are you trying to run away from responsibility?" His face grew darker and darker after each passing words. "Are you calling me a whore?"

"No! Reno, I didn't..."

"You don't think it's yours?"

"Reno, I... just... calm down..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MAKE ME FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Reno screamed while jumping to his feet, knocking the chair in the process with a loud scattering sound as it hit the floor. His body trembled from anger and Cloud really hoped there was a hole beneath his chair to swallow him right there and then.

He should learn how to control his mouth for not spluttering whatever that ran accros his mind, especially when there was a moody redhead to deal with.

Knowing that he should get away with this situation as soon as possible, Cloud moved quickly to hug the very resisting and fuming redhead. The lanky Turk made an attempt to push the chest in front of him with any strenght his body could muster, but Cloud just wouldn't budge. This somehow made Reno's irittation grew higher.

Fuck you and your ridiculous strength!

"Let go off me!" Reno hissed as his effort to escape had gone to waste.

"Reno, I'm really sorry," Cloud said in a very regretful tone, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I didn't even know what I was saying, it was just an outburst out of panic. Of course it's mine, there's no other possibility."

With his mouth practically nibbling on his neck and the hands that caressing his back up and down soothingly, it was hard for Reno to keep mad at the blonde. Sure he was angry, sad, disappointed, even somewhat betrayed, that Cloud might think he could cheat on him, but he knew as well that the delivery-boy didn't mean his words. Reno sighed.

"You fucking moron."

"I know."

"Stupid dumbass."

"Yeah, sure."

"Pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, idiot, emo, blonde..."

"Now, now, I think you're just exagerrating," Cloud chuckled as he pulled himself up to look at Reno. His pale skin was dusted with a faint blush on high cheekbones, while his plump, rosy lips morphed into a form of childish pout. He couldn't help but peck on those adorable lips. "I heartily apologize of what I've said. Please don't take it to heart, Reno. You know how much I love you."

And Reno hated the fact that it was true. Finally, he just snorted and looked away.

"Fine. I forgive," he said and immediately being crushed in a big, warm hug. "But if you ever doubt me once more, I'll make you regret the rest of your life. I haven't told you everything I am capable of with my EMR and some useful materia, have I?"

The threat was spoken lightly, but Cloud knew better than to try. He supressed an urge to shudder by imagining what would his boyfriend do to him if he dared to doubt on his faith once more. No. He liked his body parts perfectfully attached.

"Of course," Cloud smiled and he pulled back once more. His smile faded as he saw a frown on Reno's face. "Hey, what's wrong? I already promised-"

"I'm not upset because of you." Now that the blonde had loosen the hug, Reno pulled away and turned his back on the ex-soldier. "I'm just afraid of people's reaction if they find out about this."

"Don't worry," Cloud hugged the Turk from behind, hands resting on the redhead's slightly rounded belly. "It wouldn't be a big problem."

"No. It would be a big problem," Reno turned around to face his boyfriend once more. "Don't you understand? They'll be considering me as a freak of nature, a monster nonetheless. What do you think they would do? Banishing me, probably. Or worst, taking me into the lab and make me being one of those fucking crazy experiment. I'm scared, Cloud. What if..."

The rest of his rant stopped at his throat as a pair of warm lips covered his own. Reno couldn't help but melted into the passionate, yet so soft and endearing kiss. He soon found his hands were clutching on Cloud's shoulder, drawing him closer. After some moments later, Cloud pulled back and looked at the blushing redhead before speaking softly.

"Don't worry, Reno. Everything will be fine," Cloud assured his boyfriend with a determined look on his eyes. "I know they won't accept it easily, but it will work out. If they could survive me as a carrier of that damned Jenova cells, why would they make any differences on you?"

Reno was about to protest when the blonde immediately pressed a finger over his lips, preventing any words that were going to escape. He smiled warmly as he continued, "beside, I will always there for you. No matter what, I will protect you. I won't let bad things happen. Okay?" Cloud leaned down to kiss Reno's left eye. "We will make it together."

Reno felt a huge relief as he fell on Cloud's big and comforting embrace. He closed his eyes and they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other company until the tension was subdued. Then it was Reno who broke the silence as he pulled away.

"How big do you think it could get?" he asked while examining his belly, poking it with a light pout.

"Probably until you can't see your own dick," Cloud teased with a small smirk in amusement as the pout grew bigger.

"Aww~" Reno whined. "That's sucked, yo."

Cloud chuckled at the complaining redhead who was now babbling about how unfair the world to him. He gave a sidelong glance over a piece of paper that still laying innocently on the table-a paper that had started the chaos at the first place. Once the shock was faded, a complete happines started to fill in his heart.

He understood that Shinra scientists were never the sanest person to begin with. But looking at what was written on that piece of paper...

[Name : Reno Sinclair  
>Sex : Male<br>Age : 28  
>Health status : 9 weeks PREGNANT]<p>

Cloud was sure they could get into the level of insanely crazy.

~FIN~

**A/N** : **Yo. I'm back after I don't know how long since the last time I've written a fic for our dearly Cloud Strife. I'm still alive, but yeah, I've been preoccupied in another fandom. And yes, most likely I write in Indonesian.** **Yesterday, suddenly I remembered how much actually I've missed this pairing. So, I decided to write something about them. It's short, I know. But still, somehow I feel a need to write something, I don't want to abandon them in any ways. So yeah. I hope you like this little contribution to keep our love for our dearly couple.  
><strong>

**So, review? ^^**


End file.
